This invention relates to a machine for making and dispensing liquid or semi-liquid products, in particular products of the (soft) ice cream type.
In the technical field in question, machines for making soft ice cream are known which comprise a batch freezing cylinder, adapted to make soft ice cream, and a device for transferring basic product into the cylinder.
These machines may comprise a deformable container, adapted to contain the basic product which is transferred into the batch freezing cylinder by means of the device for transferring the basic product.
A particularly strongly felt need in the trade is that for a solution which is particularly safe in terms of food hygiene and which is at once easy and practical to use.